In data communications, there are many different types of modulation or demodulation schemes that are employed to facilitate the communication of data across a particular channel. For example, there exist several protocols that may be employed, including carrierless amplitude/phase (CAP), orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), and discrete wavelet multiplexing (DWM), as well as other protocols. Communications channels employed may include various networks such as local area networks, wide area networks, telecommunications networks, or other networks that employ various media such as wire, optical fiber, air, or other media, or combinations of these media.
However, currently different protocols include specific advantages and disadvantages related to the specific environments in which they are employed and, consequently, all are still in use and are likely to be employed in the foreseeable future. As a result, data communications providers continue to manufacture data communications equipment to meet these different protocols.